plane_crazyfandomcom-20200213-history
Builds
hello welcome to the builds section i will be guiding you today in this section if i miss anything feel free to add 'BUILDS' there are types of builds out there this might be some i know PLANES these types are the 'general' types of builds, and they are made more then other builds. the most common plane builds are jet fighters and small planes ( please insert a pic cuz i dont have one ) BOATS this isn't common because it's hard to balance and mobilize your boat this sometimes is a major problem for boat makers making the boat must be light weight and somethimes agile also mind about the CoM ( Center of Mass ) if the mass is too far from the build it will topple over ( this can be fix by adding the same build on the side ) Vertical take off vehicles the most common in this type is helicopters because it's more easier that VTOLs (I only show you how to make the main helicopter rotors # place a block and then place the rotor (place the flat side downward facing the block ( make it unpowered by using the pink screw oh the hot bar) # place a cylinder on top of the rotor # place 2 rotors ( flat part facing up) and make the speed to max # change the setting on the 2 rotors on top of cylinder (I recommend using Q and E on the to and the bottom rotor /which is on top of cylinder/ and change it to E and Q it the Q doesn't goes up, invert the settings) # place the rotor blades ( propeller blades ) in the wing section on build there. the second type is VTOLs , which is the hardest of this class but only to build. TRAINS well this is the rarest in this game (I think) making this has to be small, agile and stable. to make this fit to the rails you can use a motor fitted with cylinders (inner side of the rail for turning) do not use wheels, as cylinders always fit on rails. there are 2 types of trains; #ground trains (which are small and agile) which are the choice for general types of builders. #rail trains; usually medium or wide, and it only follows rails. SUBMERSIBLES OR SUBMARINES these types are usually heavy or have fast engines and flaps to propel them down to the water. these kind of builds are not reliable because its small and large - sometimes even larger then the building space! this took alot of time to build because you need to mind the heavyness of your build and the flaps also the engines to move up and down. there's reasons why its not reliable: #it's slow. (game water physics) #underwater is blurrly , that means you have low visibility. #it's almost imposible to turn underwater is you didn't have front turning engines. #to large to build (sometimes) #you need to mind the weight of the build and you also need to mind the control surfaces. ROCKETS this might be weird because it's isn't common cause of 99% attention to the CoM ( Center of Mass ) A Rocket can be shaped to be anything. Just make sure the CoM (Which can't be calculated due to the (probable) lack of wings), is above the CoM. Also put Helium blocks at the top so that it does not tip over anything i missed comment on bellow or edit this